


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

by MrsThorfinnRowle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demons, F/M, Slow Burn, Vampires, Violence, death of a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThorfinnRowle/pseuds/MrsThorfinnRowle
Summary: When Isabella, Alexandra, and Clememtine piss off Voldemort, they must die. Voldemort has been traveling the world, picking up people or demons that he thinks will be useful to him during the war. What happens when he runs into Vampires, a hell goddess and an immortal unbeatable demon. He can definitely rule the world with all those monsters at his disposal.





	1. Prolouge: Halloween 1981

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters. Joss Whedon owns the Buffy verse characters and J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter characters. All I own is the plot and my three OC characters. I am writing this story purely for fun. I am not making any money off of it whatsoever.  
> A/N: Soooo sometimes certain things happen on TV or in my life that make me want to write a story. This story was born of something like that. I honestly have a feeling this may be one of my absolute favorite stories to write. Sorry guys, I know I posted it once but a few things made me pull it. Feel free to attack the story and not me or I will report you. This story is NOT written about real people. The idea was born from watching an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. If you don’t like what I post, do me a favor and just block me, it would make it so much easier on me. That said I hope you guys enjoy the story. NO names used in this story are actual people, any name that is similar is just a coincidence. I looked all these names up on google.  
> Trigger Warnings: Death, Violence, death of a baby and possibly multiple more. Will update here if anymore pop up.

Glory stomped around her bedroom loft. She couldn’t stand that slayer. She really wanted to see Buffy meet her end one day. She hoped it would be soon and really painful. The more painful it was, the better it would be to watch for Glory. Even better, she wanted to be the one to help Buffy meet her end. Earlier that morning Glory had gotten a summons from The Master. She normally didn’t work with vampires being a hell goddess and all, but she was bored. She was also a bit perturbed because now she would have to postpone her hunt. She was cranky when she was hungry. The longer it took for her to hunt the crankier she would get.

Rummaging through her closet she looked for the tightest slinkiest most revealing dress she had. Even though she had a meeting with The Master that she wasn’t looking forward too, she still had to dress her best. Maybe just maybe she could attract her food on the way to The Master’s.

After dressing she readied to leave her loft a little early. After all she was hungry. Leaving her loft she ran into a guy that was loitering around her property. She thought he was kind of cute and wanted to save him, but well she was hungry. The hungrier she became the crankier she got. She had to eat or she wouldn’t be any use to The Master at all.

Running down the blonde guy she had spotted outside her loft she used her womanly wiles to get him to pay attention to her. Running her hands along the sides of his head she was playing in his hair. She wanted to tease him a bit before eating. Soon enough her form started flickering back and forth between herself and Ben. Before she could turn back into Ben completely she dug her fingers into the blonde guys head. She was sucking out his mental energy. She had to do it or she would turn back into that waste of space people called Ben.

Once Glory was back to herself she walked into the meeting with The Master. Technically since she was a goddess from Hell she could overthrow The Master but she was curious because he had called together some other demons and vampires. Standing behind The Master was a person or perhaps she should say thing that she had never seen before. His face looked almost like a snakes almost.

“Vampires, demons, goddess’s, ladies and gentleman the person you see behind me is Tom Riddle, although he prefers it if people call him Lord Voldemort. It has come to my attention through him that there is a problem he needs help with in the U.K. I asked you here because I want to know whose ready to go to war over in Great Britian. Voldemort really needs our help and in some cases he needs our expertise on some things.” The Master turned towards Voldemort and had him come forward to introduce himself.

“I am Lord Voldemort. The Master is right, there is a war going on over in Great Britian. I hope that with your help will we will be on the winning side. Your need to know information is that there are six people I want captured or dead. I want you all to go after Isabella Marie Johnson, Alexandra Kathyrn Stevens, and Clementine Rose Wilson. As of now they are all babies, but I would prefer to wait til they are at least 11 years old before we go after them. You have my full permission to cause them harm in whatever way you see fit.” Voldemort was sitting in a chair by The Master. Once he was done giving the orders he folded his hands across his lap. “You are all dismissed. Go pack and I expect you to be at Riddle Manor in a weeks time. I will send more instructions in a letter later.”

Glory got up and cracked her neck. _This sounds like fun. I will definitely enjoy sucking the mental energy from these undesireables as Voldy calls them._ Glory left The Master’s lair. It just wouldn’t do for her to be late.

She had to go home and pack. She needed to be the first one to Riddle manor. Power likes power and Glory wanted Voldemort’s power, but only after she had sucked the mental energy from Ellie, Melody, and Gerilyn’s brains. She wanted to make them go insane and watch them be slowly tortured and killed. This was going to be so much fun.

*~*~*~*~*~*~Back in England~*~*~*~*~*~*

Voldemort was pacing the hallways at Riddle Manor. He had just gotten back from California. During his travels he had picked up boxes and boxes of body parts. He didn’t quite know what he had, nor why his death eaters had refused to open the boxes for him. They did not want to put that thing together for the dark lord. He himself couldn’t open the boxes himself because he didn’t want to touch the thing. Whatever it was, he figured that once his vampires got to England from their homes near the hell-mouth they could draw straws on who could put the thing together. Whatever was in that box was way too evil for him to even want to mess with.

“Peter! Come here now you sniveling little worm.” Voldemort stuck his wand to the dark mark and called Peter to him. “Now wormtail you will tell me where the Potters are hiding. You can not escape me if you don’t.” Voldemort’s words turned dark and menacing.

Wormtail cowered on the floor. “Y…ye..yes ma…ma…ma…master.” He stuttered out his reply. “I…I…I…wi…wi…will…fi…fi…fi…find out ma…ma…master.” He bowed to the floor.

“Good, you may leave wormtail.” Voldemort dismissed wormtail.

 _I shall kill the Potter brat and come back for the longbottoms._ Voldemort was thinking his plan through, but he didn’t realize that it was flawed. He didn’t realize that wormtail is a tattle tail and Dumbledore would know about his plans shortly if he didn’t already.

Voldemort called the rest of his death eaters into a meeting. “You have all served me faithfully, but I feel we need the help, so I have called in multiple demons from Sunnydale California, it seems that they live on a hell-mouth and there are plenty to go around. The first should be arriving shortly. Bellatrix you will show her around.” Voldemort gave his speech and tried to dismiss his deatheaters. “As soon as wormtail comes back we will be going to the Potters.”

“Yes, my lord.” Bellatrix sucked up to Voldemort. Every death eater knew she had a sick fascination with the dark lord.

Severus had heard only the bit about the Potters. “Please my lord, please don’t kill Lily. Save her for me, my lord. I’m begging you. I do not care what you do with Potter or the brat, but please don’t kill Lily.”

Voldmort was finally able to dismiss his deatheaters after Severus pleaded for Lily’s life. Glory had appeared out of thin air during his pleas. “Ohh youpoor poor, baby. Begging for some wench’s life. Tell ya what, I’ll go with and make sure that she lives. I could always use some more dinner. Maybe we can pick something up along the way.” Glory just looked at Severus. She was mocking him, but he didn’t pick up on it.

Deep deep down Severus knew something was wrong with this woman who just showed up. He knew this had to be the hell goddess the dark lord had been talking about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, In Godric’s Hollow~*~*~*~*~*~*

“James, Lily you have to go into hiding. He will be coming for you soon. For that matter Alice and Frank you need to go into hiding with the Potter’s as well he will more then likely try to come after you soon as well. We will put all of you in one place. Sirius, I want you to be the Secret Keeper. We can’t have anything happen to Harry or Neville. You four need to be around for them.” Dumbledore had given everyone their orders. “We will go through with the ceremony in private later on. Now for a plan, we need to foil the dark lord.”

Dumbledore outlined a plan in which would leave Harry with a scar, and Voldemort as good as dead.

After the ceremony had passed, Dumbledore called Peter Pettigrew to him. “Peter you will go back to Voldemort and tell him that you don’t know where the Potter’s or Longbottom’s are, but that sweet little Harry is staying with the Dursley’s for a short amount of time tonight. You must make sure that Harry doesn’t die.”

Peter just nodded and apparated back to Riddle manor. “My lord, I have news for you.”

“Good wormtail good you may come in and tell us.” Voldemort was sitting on a throne at the head of the room. “Where are the Potter’s being kept?” Wormtail cowered cause he knew what was coming.

“I do not know where the Potter’s or Longbottoms are my lord. That meddling old fool wouldn’t make me secret keeper. I do however know where the Potter brat is. He will be at the Dursley’s for a short time tonight. I believe that Petunia Dursley is Lily Potter’s sister.” Wormtail could see that the dark lord wasn’t happy with the news. He had wanted to wipe out the whole entire lot not just a baby.

Wormtail tried his best to get out of the room he was in. He even tried to turn himself into the rat he was. Even he couldn’t do that. There must have been wards all around the room preventing his escape. Voldemort had his wand leveled and pointing at wormtail. “You have failed me, I wanted the whole family as well as the Longbottoms. You will pay for this.”

“Crucio!” Voldemort had Wormtail screaming for mercy. “Glory, you may finish him off if you wish.”

Wormtail looked up at Voldemort from the floor. “Th…th…tha…thank yo..yo…you ma…ma…master.” Wormtail was shivering and stuttering again. “Noooo,” he wailed as Glory came forward and stuck her fingers in his brain. She sucked out what was left of his mental energy after having gone through a powerful Crucio.

“The key…where is the key? Must find the key.” Wormtail was now insane and mumbling something about a stupid key. Voldemort couldn’t stand it, so he pulled his wand again. This time Wormtail had no idea what was going on. All he saw was a green light heading towards him. “So pretty, green. Is the key green?” The next thing he knew he had dropped dead.

Glory was set for the mission in a few hours. Ben wouldn’t come back for a few more hours at the least. She wondered around Riddle manor until it was time to go. This was the place she would be staying for awhile so she had to explore it. Making her way back to the throne room, she ran into the death eaters that were heading out.

“Let’s go. Time to go now. Let’s wreck havoc at the muggles.” Bellatrix grabbed Glory and apparated them to Private Drive. They didn’t see the cat sitting on the wall making sure things went ok.

Professor Mcgonagall didn’t see Wormtail among those forcing entry into Number 4. She was worried, after the death eaters had entered she went and got Sirius and told him to stand guard while she rescued Harry.

“Stand aside woman. I don’t want you, just the brat behind you.” Voldemort had found Harry as soon as he had entered the house. Petunia refused to move since her husband and baby where in the room as well “Glory can you do your thing?”

Glory was hungry and by now she was flickering back and forth amongst herself and Ben. She came into the room and saw Vernon Dursley putting his son in a crib on the other side of the room. She waited til he put the baby down and went straight over to Dudley. She stuck her fingers in his brain. Draining Dudley’s mental energy as a baby killed him. Vernon couldn’t scream for Petunia loud enough before Glory switched her focus to him. One minute he was screaming over his Diddikins and the next he was mumbling about a blasted key. Petunia saw what was happening and went to see about Vernon. There was nothing she could do about her husband or her son. She would always remember how her one year old was screaming and then just stopped. She knew she couldn’t do anything about Harry either, but he wasn’t her son so she didn’t care too much. Her son was dead.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a green light rebound around the room. She ducked and pulled Vernon down with her. She didn’t want to lose her husband as well. It didn’t matter to her that he was insane. The green light came back and hit Voldemort in the chest. He had finally been defeated and it was by a baby. Glory and the rest of the death eaters fled the house as soon as they felt him die. They just left the body there for the aurors to clean up. Little did they know that he would be back someday since he had created horcrux’s and poor little Harry was one. The death eater’s didn’t want to be arrested at all. Other then the bodies and Petunia sobbing over her husband and son in the corner and little Harry screaming in his crib they left no evidence that they had even been there.

Petunia didn’t know what to do. Her husband was insane and her child dead. Checking on Harry she found that he was still alive. Hatred grew in her heart, she couldn’t stand the thought of Harry growing up and living when her only son was dead. She was never going to be able to be a mother. That was cruelly taken from her. She couldn’t reproduce with an insane person. She couldn’t take it. She grabbed the nearest pillow and tried to smother Harry to death. If Dudley had to die then Harry could die too. Before she was able to murder her nephew the aurors got there. They saw what Petunia was trying to do to a little baby and took her into custody. She was going to Azkaban, Vernon was going to be locked in the mental ward of Saint Mungos and Dudley well Dudley was dead. The aurors had to get rid of Dudley’s body and Voldemort’s body.

Eventually everything had been cleaned up and the Potter’s and Longbottoms had been saved. The body’s had been taken care of, Petunia had been locked away in Azkaban, Harry had been given back to his parents, and Vernon had been locked away in Saint Mungos. When dropping Harry off the aurors had explained things to the Potters and Longbottoms. They had to stay in hiding a couple more years, but eventually they were allowed to come out once all the death eaters had been caught.


	2. Ten Years Later July 1991: Harry's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do believe this chapter is longer then the last one I had typed up. I hope you enjoy the read. Leave some love or a comment or something down at the bottom when you’re done.

“Harry, Neville come down for breakfast. Your letters will be here shortly. We also have to go see your Aunt Petunia today.” Lily hollered up the stairs at the two boys.

“But mom, you promised we could go to Diagon Alley the day we got our letters.” Harry was groaning as the two boys walked into the breakfast nook.

“We will, but we did promise to go see your aunt in Azkaban and your Uncle in the spell damage ward at St. Mungos.” Lily looked over at Harry and Neville.

“Awww, mom do we have too. You know she never treats us right. She thinks we’re freaks.” Harry and Neville had sat down at the table for breakfast. “I can’t wait to get our letters. I wonder what house we’ll be in?”

“I don’t now but I’m hoping not Slytherin. I don’t want to be in the bad house.” Neville was just as excited as Harry was.

“Why boys we all know that you’ll be Gryffindors just like your Uncle Remus, James and I were.” Sirius had come into the kitchen. He was rubbing his head.

“Uncle Padfoot YAY! Are you going with us today to Diagon Alley? Can we hang with you and Uncle Moony, instead of going to see Aunt Petunia?” Harry was getting ahead of himself.

“Yes, we are going shopping with you, but sorry pup you have to go see your Aunt as well. We’ll be there with you, but we need to go see your Aunt. It’s almost the anniversary of what happened. She needs us there for support. “Sirius hated to burst Harry’s bubble, but he had to do it. “We’ll take you boys to get Ice Cream at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor afterwards. Be thinking of what kind of flavors you want.”

“Ok Uncle Sirius we understand.” Neville spoke up for Harry. “We’ll keep ice cream flavors in mind.”

“There’s a good boy. Eat up now and we’ll get ready to go. It’s later that we’ll celebrate a doub;e birthday for both of you.” Remus came into the kitchen at Potter Manor and replied for Sirius.

Soon enough the Owl carrying the Hogwarts letters arrived. Both were addressed pretty much the same way except for the names.

_Harry Potter_

_2 nd biggest bedroom_

_Potter manor_

_Godric’s Hollow West County_

Neville’s was addressed similarly.

_Neville Longbottom_

_3 rd Biggest bedroom_

_Potter Manor_

_Godric’s Hollow West county_

Once the two two boys opened up their letters they read the same.

**_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ **

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ **

**_Term begins 1 st of September. We await your owl no later then the 31st of July._ **

**_Yours Sincerely_ **

**_Minerva Mcgonagall_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

After they read their letters, they found the second sheet which had a list of everything they would need to buy.

**_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

**_Uniform_ **

**_First year students will require:_ **

**_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_ **

**_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ **

**_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_ **

**_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_ **

**_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags._ **

**_Course books_ **

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_ **

**_The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_ **

**_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_ **

**_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_ **

**_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_ **

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_ **

**_Magical Drafts and Potions By Arsenius Jigger_ **

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander_ **

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_ **

****

**_Other Equipment_ **

**_1 wand_ **

**_1cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_ **

**_1 set glass or crystal phials_ **

**_1 telescope_ **

**_1 set brass scales_ **

**_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl or a cat, or a toad. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._ **

**_Sincerely Yours,_ **

**_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_ **

**_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_ **

****

“Well boys it seems like we’ll need to owl the school today and let them know you’ll be in attendance. Grab your letters and we’ll be off to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies.” Alice was excited for the boys.

 

“Ok Aunt Alice. We’ll run and get dressed and be back down in a few minutes.” Harry pushed back from the table and waited til Neville followed him.

 

After they had gotten dressed and came back down stairs, they went over to the fireplace. Everyone would be flooing to The Leaky Cauldron before entering Diagon Alley. Harry grabbed a pinch of floo powder and followed Sirius through. Both were waiting on the other side for when the rest of their party came through.

 

Once everyone had come through the floo, Lily and James dropped some change off at the bar for Tom. “Thanks for letting us use your floo Tom. We’ll be back through later one.” James made sure to thank Tom for his hospitality.

 

“Welcome, have a good day Mr. Potter.” Tom was cleaning the glasses behind the bar when he grunted out a reply.

 

Lily and James took the boys out the back of the bar. Stepping out the door into a court yard Harry and Neville saw a brick wall. They wondered if their parents had taken them to the right spot.

 

“Ummm I thought we were going to Diagon Alley?” Harry had asked exactly what Neville was wondering as well.

 

“Shhhh boys I have to concentrate to open the wall for us.” Sirius shushed the boys. “Now what was it? I think it was three bricks up and two across three times or was it four times.” Sirius was mumbling to his self. He pulled out his wand and tapped the correct brick which opened up a wonderous world to both boys.

 

They looked around taking everything in. Since they had been in hiding for ten years they had never been to Diagon Alley before. Walking through the archway that had formed Neville and Harry were in complete awe about everything they saw.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at Hogwarts~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dumbledore was writing a letter to Giles. He had a slayer and figured out that somehow Voldemort would come back. When Voldemort came back a slayer would be very useful to have around the castle. Dumbledore knew from what had happened to the Dursley’s that some supernatural force was at work and they were working for Voldemort. Most of his death eaters had been imprisoned but the one’s that weren’t had gone into hiding. Dumbledore however had his own personal spy within Voldemort’s ranks that reported back to him on everything that had gone on and would go on. Finishing up the letter to Giles, he sent it off with Fawkes his Phoenix.

*~*~*~*~*~*~Back In Diagon Alley~*~*~*~*~*~*

There were so many different shops that lined the streets. Harry and Neville didn’t quite know where they wanted to go first. Eventually they figured out that they wanted to get their wands first.

 

“Mom can we go to Ollivander’s first?” Harry was jumping up and down in excitement.

 

“Yes, but first we need to go to Gringotts to get you all set up with an account. After that we can get your wands and shopping done. When all done with that we have to go see your Aunt and Uncle. We promised we’d see them before you go off to school. Like Sirius sad this morning, it’s almost the Anniversary of what happened ten years ago.” Lily nodded at Harry’s question.

 

Harry and Neville didn’t really want to go to Gringotts to set up their accounts. They also didn’t want to go visit an insane muggle in St. Mungos, nor did they want anything to do with Petunia. She hated Harry after what had happened on that Halloween night ten years ago.

 

Soon enough they came upon a big white marble building situated in the middle of Diagon Alley. The boys looked over the building. It was definitely grander then they had imagined. Entering through the double glasses doors they saw a ton of Goblins sitting behind desks.

 

“We must have proof of your son’s that they are your sons.” The Goblin behind the desk looked down at the Potter’s and Longbottom’s.

 

“We haven’t got their wands yet, but here are the keys to our vaults. We would like 1,000 gallons transferred out of our main accounts into theirs each month.” James held up the keys to the Potter’s vault and Frank held up the keys to the Longbottom’s vault.

 

“Yes sirs. We can do that. Would you like to visit your vaults today?” Slierzot smiled at the Potter’s and Longbottom’s showing his sharp teeth.

“Yes as a matter of fact. We do need to visit our vaults. Come along boys.” Frank took both boys and followed James and Slierzot to the cart.

 

Getting in the cart it was kinda cramped because it was so tiny and there were five of them in there. First stop was the Longbottom Vault. It was a level above the Potter’s vault. The cart ride to get there though was ify. The cart rattled along the tracks at a fast pace and they eventually had to go through a waterfall called the Thief’s down fall.

 

Once they stopped at the Longbottom vault Frank got out and swiped multiple gallons off the shelves into a leather pouch. Soon enough he hopped back into the cart to go on to the Potter’s vault. Going down one more level they reached the Potter’s vault. The goblin had to use the key and run his finger down the vault door to get it open. Once the door was open James grabbed Harry and they both went into the vault. While James grabbed a ton of gallons, and knuts along with sickles off the shelves and into a leather pouch, Harry was looking around the vault.

 

“One day son this will all be yours. All the money, property, and jewels will belong to you after your mother and I pass on. We’re hoping that won’t be for a very long time, but it will all belong to you when we do. Let’s get out of here and go send your owls up to the school.” James ushered Harry out of the vault and back into the cart.

 

The ride back to the surface was just as eventful as the ride down. The cart wobbled all over the place and eventually it spit the Longbottom’s and Potter’s back out at the surface. “Thank you for your patronage. The young master’s vaults have been set up. Here are the keys. Everytime they come on they must have their key or their card. If they make a purchase all the stores need is the card.” Slierzot showed his pointy teeth.

 

“Yes, yes we know the procedure. We will be going now. Thank you Slierzot for your help today.” James and Frank nodded their heads at the goblin.

 

Leaving the bank they picked up the rest of their party. They then went to send the boys acceptance letters to Hogwarts. After the stop at the Owlery they went on down the street to Ollivanders. Harry was the first one to get his wand. After trying several wands n a row and almost blowing the shop up. The wand that finally chose Harry was a holly wand with a phoenix feather as it’s core. It was 11 inches long. When he tried that wand a warmth spread through his fingertips. Once Harry’s wand ad been settled Neville got his wand. They paid and left the shop to finish up buying their school supplies.

 

Eventually they had to call one of the Potter’s house elves to help them out. They made that mistake in front of an uppity muggleborn girl who clearly didn’t understand what house elves were made for. “Slinky!” At James command an elf showed up in the middle of the street. “Take these bags and once you get them home sort them and put them in the correct places. One set goes in Neville’s room and the other set goes in Harry’s room.”

 

“Yes master. Slinky does as she’s ordered.” The elf snapped her fingers and she disappeared along with the bags except the boys wands. They needed those for their trip to the prison and the hospital later.

 

Working their way down the street they worked their way to the ministry. Once there they went on to apparate to Azkaban. James and Frank each grabbed onto one of the boys and side along apparated them. Harry hated the Island Azkaban was located on. It was so dark all of the time. All of the gloom and doom from the raging sea and the mist made the island worse then it seemed. Harry didn’t know Petunia could live in these conditions and he was thankful that he would never have to live in a place like this. The cells opened up to the sea with bars on the windows and bars on the door.

 

An auror showed up and lead everyone up to level 5. For some reason Petunia was being kept on the same level as the worst death eaters. She hadn’t gone crazy yet like Bellatrix but it wouldn’t be long now. Harry could see that his aunt Petunia was losing it.

 

“Petunia you have visitors. Wake the fuck up.” The auror beat on the door to Petunia’s cell.

 

“I’m awake.” Petunia looked over at the door. Her mood turned even more sour when she saw Lily and her family. “Why the fuck did you bring the rest of the fucking freaks with you? And why did you bring him?” She looked straight at Harry. “He’s the reason I don’t have a son anymore. He was the one that monster came for that night. He needs to die. If I can’t have a son neither should you.” Petunia was getting worked up. It wasn’t long before she lunged at Harry and tried to strangle him. If they weren’t careful they would force her to go nuts. The dementors were already working on her that’s for sure.

 

“Petunia how can you say such things? It wasn’t Harry’s fault. We’re sorry about Vernon and Dudley but none of that was Harry’s fault. He was just a baby.” Lily was almost in tears. This was her sister who hated her son for something he couldn’t even help.

 

“Just a baby, just a baby. No Lily he was what that thing was after. I should have let him kill Harry, but no I stood in the way and had to watch my husband go insane after some bitch sticks her fingers in his head and I had to watch my baby boy my only baby boy die because of that same bitch. I won’t rest until he’s gone from this world, like my Diddikins.” Petunia was sobbing and shouting at Lily. She was pointing fingers at Harry who was slinking back into the corner of the room. “Get the fuck out of my site and my cell. Just get the fuck away from me. I don’t want to see you again and I sure don’t want to see that reminder that my son is dead. If it wasn’t for him Dudley would alive. Now get the fuck out of my cell. I never want you to visit again.” Petunia was outraged as she threw them out of her cell.

 

Lily left in tears. “Ok we’ll go but you’ll always be my sister.” Lily turned around and everyone left Petunia to her thoughts.

 

After they left the Island they made their way to St. Mungos. Once there, they made their way to the fourth floor. They were looking for the spell damage ward. When Vernon had come in that night in 1981 the healers didn’t know where to put him. They weren’t quite sure what had happened. All they knew was that he had been mumbling something about a key. He was still mumbling about a key to this day.

 

“The key, must find the key. Where is the key?” Vernon was off his rocker today like normal. It seems that the healers either haven’t given Vernon went crazy.

 

“Vernon, Vernon it’s Lily! We’ve come to visit you. How are you doing?” Lily tried to talk to Vernon, but it didn’t work.

 

“Must find the key,” Vernon didn’t understand anything unless it was about a key.

 

“What key Vernon? There is no key. You’re in the hospital. You’ve been in the hospital for ten years. You have to get better. You have to stop mumbling about a blasted key that doesn’t exist.” Lily couldn’t stand to see any of her family like this, no matter how much she didn’t like them. “James let’s go. There’s nothing of Vernon left. He just mumbles about a blasted key. I can’t take much more of this.” Lily was almost in tears again.

 

They all left Vernon to mumble about his key that he was looking for. After leaving St. Mungos they went down the street to the Ice Cream Parlor. Sirius had to collect on his promise of taking the boys to get ice cream. Walking up to the counter at Florean Fortescue’s Sirius asked the boys what flavor ice cream they wanted. “So boys what flavor ice cream suits your fancy today?”

 

Harry and Neville looked over the ice cream flavors and decided what they wanted. Harry ordered chocolate peppermint humbug flavored ice cream and Neville ordered a sticky toffee flavor. They never ordered any toppings. As soon as Sirius paid they both ate their ice creams and enjoyed every last bite.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It’s a little longer then the last one but I personally think it’s worth it. Remember leave a comment. Next up is possibly a birthday part and then train ride to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Flames against the author are not allowed. Feel free to rip the story to shreds if you would like though. I haven’t done a thing to anyone yet I keep getting attacked so if you want to attack something, at least read the story so you can leave an actual comment on the story instead of about me.


End file.
